Fear of Family
by demon-ray-forever
Summary: When life has almost left you at a young age, then you live like it hasn't, what will happen when you find out you are not even human and some creepy guy is after you? Then you meet the spirit detectives. Ask Kera Fayte.
1. Chapter 1

Fear of family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
When life has almost left you at a young age, then you live like it hasn't, what will happen when you find out you are not even human and some creepy guy is after you? Ask Kera Fayte.

Chapter one: Introducing, Kera...

General point of veiw An ambulance pulled into Travelars Rest High School on Tuesday, January thirty first to pick up a bloody, auburn haired teen for the third time this month. This teen had caused more then sixteen fights in the past three months. Her name was Kera Fayte. She is an orphan, but only she knows. Nobody has ever met her parents sure, but they believe all the lies she tells them about her parents being in florida or who knows where else on a trip. But this seventeen year old teen knows for a fact where they are. They are in Las Vegas after abandoning her at the age of six. She never knew why, but she had grown to fear them and everyone else around her.  
Kera's point of veiw... 5:00 Travelers rest hospital "For the last time doctor, he had it coming for touching me like that!" I yelled into the face of the black haired doctor in front of me. "If he would have left me alone then the fight would never have happened!" The doctor shook his head, which caused a slight breeze to hit my opened wounds covering my face. I shivered. "Kera, we have already gone through this. If somebody is bugging you, get a teacher ok?" The damn annoying doctor told me. I sighed in mock-defeat as I had those many times before. "Yes sir," I told him. He smiled then said, "Let's go get you fixed up ok?" I only nodded and followed him from the room. Then came the painfull process of cleaning and helping my wounds. Once I was done at the hospital, I headed towards the shelter I usually stayed at after school. I used to have a tent in the woods but that got torn down by a storm. So I came here now. It was a good place to be. There was food and a warm bed for me there, but I didn't know anybody. Never have, never want to, never will. All people ever do is stab you in the back with their damn knives of fake trust. I will not ever trust anybody.  
I ate my supper and headed to my normall bed on the floor. It was a very quiet night and I knew it would be that way because I had nobody, no friends to talk to ever. But who cares? I mean I don't need anybody. My parents left me, at a young age none the less! So I mean, if I can survive this long without anybody, I can survive life. You bet I can. I can survive...

A/N Short yes but it is only the intoduction so, yeah. Plz review! I really do want at the least five. But no flames. Remember, this is only my second fan fic.  
BOMAB: Introduce me bitch.  
Demon-ray: Oh yes! This is my very SMART, like it says on the card, imaginary friend BOMAB.  
BOMAB: Thank you. Now ppl thanks for reading.  
Demon-ray: Yeah thanks! Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fear of Family Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
A/N Second chapter! The Yu Yu Gang comes in in this chapter. But more in the third chapter. The fourth chapter is more about Hiei and Kera mostly. So, yeah.

Chapter 2: Introducing Kera's LITTLE problem Kera's Point Of Veiw I woke up that morning with a huge headache from, well just being me. But still, I had to get to school. I got dressed and rushed out of the shelter to school. There I found out that I had gotten suspended for the fight I had, again. I stalked out of the school and went to the park where I used to have my tent. I walked to a small clearing and sat down next to a small stone that was lodged into the ground with a "K" carved in it. "Kramer," I whispered to the stone. "Hey sister." I sighed and started to pull weeds from the ground around the stone. It was a grave. "I got suspended again. But that is nothing new is it? Yeah sister, You remember how stupid I am. Still you would never admit it. You always told me to be proud of myself. But you always hid something didn't you? I mean you dissapeered all day and only talked to me when it was dark out. But I guess a step sister can have her privacy can't she?" I asked the grave. No answer of course. "Well I got suspended for getting in a fight with some boy being nasty again. But isn't it always that? Yeah. I remember when I had this crush on some guy. You always told me to go for it and ask him out. But you knew I couldn't. I was too afraid to get to close to any one. Well, but you.Everybody else though for some reason, I just couldn't get near. You said it was because of Mom and Dad leaving us. You said that I would get over it. But I didn't did I? That is why you died isn't it? I mean after I found you that night with that knife in your hand you wouldn't tell me anything. Then, a month after that, you were dead. It was because of me I know it. After that I became more afraid of everything. I started to hurt myself like you did. Then our tent was destroyed by a storm and I had to live in that shelter. I guess though I am alright. Right? Sister I need your help. I miss you. You were so smart!" I started to cry. "I buried everything I could manage to find from the tent with you so you would be happy. Are you sister? Are you? You left me with nothing. No dreams. No hope. You forgot me!" I punched the ground. "That sister, is what you left me with: Nothing. Do you not relize that I needed you?" I continued to punch the ground. "Did you not see that I was not ALRIGHT like you said?" I stopped punching the ground then smiled and started laughing like a crazy person. "But you didn't care did you? You did know! You just didn't care," I laughed then started to cry. "You just didn't care." I banged my head against the ground then stopped when a voice came from behind me. "Shouldn't you be in school?" It asked. I turned around and felt blood slide down my face from banging it again the ground. Behing me stood a teenage boy. Probably a year or two older then me. He had unearthly black spiky hair and was dressed in all black. "Why should you care?" I asked. "I shouldn't but when I see a person talking to a rock and banging their head on their ground I tend to look into their problem," He retorted. I growled at him, slightly scaring myself. "Go away," I ordered. He didn't move. "Go away you son of a bitch!" I yelled my anger getting a hold of me. He didn't move. "You should really get help," He told me. I started to shake. "I do not want to talk to you so leave!" I yelled standing up. "Baka, just calm it down ok?" He asked. I started to feel my face getting hot. Then my whole body got hot and I started to feel dizzy. The boy infront of me eye's grew wide. "W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked as my body was engulfed flames. The boy just stood there as I screamed in pain from the flames. My body felt as if it was melting. As if millions of buckets of acid were being pored on to me as my life is being squeezed out of me by and iron maiden. (A/N An iron maiden is an ancient torure device that looks like a coffin with spikes inside it and on the lid. It is used to kill it's contents. Usually a person.) I screamed as the pain got worse then everything went black. The pain was gone as everything else was.  
Hiei's point of veiw I watched in horror as she fell to the ground and the fire around her dissapeered, revealing a yellow haired girl. I could sense that the girl was a demon, replacing the other girls scent. This girl was much shorter and had pointed ears. There were red streaks in her hair and on her face were stripes of red. One covering her left eye and the others occupying her cheeks. She looked very different from the girl that was just there. The girl that was just practically lit on fire. The girl I was half tempted to kill from the way she spoke to me. But something told me not to hurt her. So I didn't. And now I am kind of interested in why she changed. That was not something you saw everyday.  
I picked her up and the scent of blood overwhelmed my nose. She had hurt herself. Still though I carried her to Yusuke's house, knowing the rest of the people I called my friends would be there. And I was wright. When I walked in they were all watching a movie. "Hello," I said. Kuramam was the first to notice the girl when I came in. "Who is she?" Kurama asked. "That, is what I want to know," I replied laying the girl on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara took that moment to notice her. "Who is she?" They asked at the same time. I shook my head. "Do you ever pay attention?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara seemed confused and Yusuke took a minute then yelled, "What is that supposed to mean?" "Shut up baka," I told him. He took that as a warning and went back to his movie. "Kurama, she hurt herself. Help her. I will call Koenma," I told Kurama and left to another room. once there I took out my communicator and called Koenma. When he answered I told him about the girl and how I had found her. He told me to bring her to his palace, saying he would send Botan to get us. I agreed and turned off my communicator. Then I went into the other room. "So?" Kurama asked. "Yeah," Yusuke agreed. Kuwabara soon enough agreed with them by saying, "Yeah, what?" I told them what I had to do and they all agreed to come with me. Botan, about ten minutes into explaing how I found her, appeared through a portal into the room. "Come on!" She cheered. We all followed her. Soon enough we were sitting in Koenma's office. "Yo toddler!" Yusuke yelled as we entered the office. Koenma sighed. "Koenma, find the file please," Kurama said trying to keep a fight from breaking out. Koenma nodded and a file cabinet appeared beside him. He went through the drawers and soon through a yellow folder onto his desk. "Her name is Kera Fayte," He began. "She is homeless. Her father was a fire demon and her mother a thunder demon. They left her when she was six. She used to live with her step sister, a fire demon named Kramer. But Kramer murdered herself. You can guess why her parents left." He paused and went through the contents of the folder then stopped at a page. "Wreckless, causes many fights. She has no known enemys, well except for one. But we do not know for sure. But he calls himself Solon and he was reported by her parents when she turned two for threatning death to her family if they did not hand her over. But after that they just asked a witch to put a protection spell on her to hide her demon self. It should have kept but he anger will throw it off. I am guessing that when she started remembering her sister, and then Hiei came and probably just pushed her over the edge to the point when she was a hatred." He paused again. "Your mission now is to watch over and protect this girl. Her spell is off. It hid her power and scent. Now, if Solon is still out there, he may come after her. Just be ready." With that said he dissmissed us before we could ask any questions. We decided to let her stay at Kurama's house untill she woke up, which Botan said may be a while when they asked her, and explained what was going on. But little did they know that they needed to do more then explain it to her or just protect her. This was going to be something big.   
A/N Well, do you like it so far? If you are a reader and like it, get other people to read it please. You do not have to, but I like to get reviews. So yeah, Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Fear of Family Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters

A/N Well go chapter three!

Hiei's Point of Veiw.

She did wake like Botan said on the forth day, but she fell asleep right after. So, I decided to wake her up for real. Why? I do not know why. But I did.  
I shook her shoulder and she hit my hand and went back to sleep. I tried again and this time she sat up. "Who are you?" She questioned looking around. "Where am I?" "I am Hiei. You are at my friend Kurama's house. We have been asigned by the spirit world prince to watch over you. We are spirit detectives," I told her. She looked confused. "I have to get back home!" She exclaimed holding her face in fake fear. "You can not fool me baka. You have no home," I growled. She looked as if she were about to cry. "I, I really need to leave. Thenk you for your help. Now-." I would not let her finish. "You will stay here on your own bitch or I will make you stay!" I yelled. At first I thought she was going to cry but she didn't. "I don't want your help! I do not care if I need it! I just want to be alone to make this all go away!" She screamed at me and then she, i am not sure if she meant to, she shot a lightning bolt at me. She did not seem to notice that she had. "Please just let me leave!" She yelled then layed back down from exhaustion. "Please,"she said then closed her eyes. She was still worn out. "Listen Kera. We are just here to help. As I know I don't want to, I have to watch over you while they are not around ok?" I asked her. She frowned. "Just stay away from me ok?" She replied. "What ever"  
"Now tell me, why is my hair yellow"  
"I do not know how to explain it but I will teach you how to use what you have gained. But not untill Kurama says I can"  
"Who is Kurama"  
"He will be home soon and you can meet him then"  
"Ok. And, I have a question"  
"What"  
"Will I be staying on this couch the whole time I am here"  
"No. Kurama is talking to his mother about you staying here. But you will have to act as a exchange student"  
"Exchange student? You mean like speak a different language"  
"Yes, or you can just not talk at all"  
"You would enjoy that wouldn't you"  
"Very much"  
At that time, Kurama walked into the room. "I am home!" He called placing his bookbag by the door. He walked over to us and sat on the floor beside me. "All right. I need to know what time she woke and why she seems so tired," He told me. "She woke up about an hour ago. And she is only that tired because she got over angered," I replied simply. "Did not!" She yelled. Kurama shook his head. "I am going to call Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan over ok?" He asked. I nodded and he left the room. "Kurama?" Kera asked pointing to the door that Kurama left through. "Yes," I replied and sat back in the recliner. "He is weird. Now, if you do not mind, i am going for a walk," She told me. I just grunted knowing that she could not stand to go for a long walk with out falling. I would just go find her and bring her back like a sad little pityfull dog.  
She walked out the door and I waited ten minutes to hear her scream, but it never came. So I went to search for her. I found her later running down the street with a bag slung over her shoulder. I ran after her then noticed the three police cars chasing her. That bag held stolen goods. I smirked and ran ahead of her to hide in a corner. When she reached where I stood, I grabbed her and pulled her through an open window. "Girl!" I yelled. It didn't faze her. Her face was blank. I calmed my voice then looked into her blank eyes. "Kera," I whispered. "Listen to me. You need to snap out of this." Her eyes flashed black and a male voice came from her. "Ah, spirit detective. How nice to see you again," It said. "Solon. Am I right?" I asked the voice in Kera's lifeless body. "Yes, Hiei, you are. Now I must take my leave, but I will be back. Believe me, I will," Solon said then Kera's eyes went back to normal. She first looked at me then to the bag. Crying, she dropped it. "Hiei, what did I do? What happened? I couldn't see anything after I started running. It was like, my mind had been clouded over. Hiei I was so scared!" She cried. "It is ok," I told her uneasly. It wasn't like a girl to just have somebody take over her mind. She was crying very loudly by this time and looked so pityfull. "Hiei, I need to go. I am a danger now. If I stole something, like I just did, I could get myself and people I know in big trouble. I, goodbye," She said then walked to the window. Her emotions just changed like that. Anger, joy, sadness, she was so weird. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice her climbing out of the window. By the time I noticed, she was being held by a big armed police man. "Bastard!" She yelled, angry once again. I took no time to grab her from the police man and to speed down the street. Once at Kurama's house, I dropped her on the floor. "Do you know how stupid you are?" I asked her. She scowled at me. At that time, the rest of my so called friends walked in. They all greated her.  
Kurama - How are you?  
Yusuke - Was up?  
Botan - Hi!  
Kuwabara - Wow, hello.  
Kera answered - Go away.  
She was still angry. I left the room so she could, well i know she would not talk back, well I left just because.

A/N Ok! I know most of you probably don't care but i am sorry it took so long! I know it stinks so far but, oh well. More chapters on the way.


End file.
